A conventional snow plow for vehicles has a metallic rigid body structure having a predetermined curved surface, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
In such a conventional snow plow having a rigid body structure, the thrust angle (the edge angle .theta..sub.1, the back angle .theta..sub.2), as shown in FIG. 3; the cutting angle .theta..sub.3, the snow throwing angle .theta..sub.4, the length L of the flat portion 5, the radius of curvature R and the height H of the curved portion 6 as shown in FIG. 4; and the size B of the snow cleaning orifice 7 as shown in FIG. 5 are all respectively invariable.
Due to the invariability of each part mentioned above the conventional snow plow can not accommodate the various, diverse environments such as the quantity and type of the snow which is to be removed, the configuration of the road, the speed of the snow removing vehicle and the atmospheric condition. Also due to invariability of the cutting angle .theta..sub.3, the breaking ability of the conventional snow plow results in inefficiency in removing the snow and/or in difficulty in breaking the snow.
Furthermore, it is difficult to select the most efficient position for removing the maximum quantity of snow and the distance for throwing the snow can be selected only by controlling the speed of the vehicle. This is particularly important if houses are situated roadside. Therefore, a conventional snow plow is very inconvenient.